Love And Water
by Lula
Summary: Miguel has a crush on a fellow Dragonslayer... One-shot. Yaoi. PG-13 for suggested material.


Love and Water By: Lula  
  
Miguel quietly stood in the doorway, gazing at his love sleeping on the bed. The dimly lighted surrounding was difficult to see through, but his love he could see even through the darkness. It had been five weeks prior since he had realized that he had fallen in love with the boy in the room. Motionless, his tall frame leaned against the wall, his breathing silent. His face held no expression, except that of interest as he watched the boy's soft breathing.  
  
He sighed and turned, deciding to go to bed himself after about an hour of standing there and taking pleasure in watching his beloved sleep. His right boot scuffed the hard floor and he cringed, hoping that his love had not heard. He turned his head and looked at the boy.  
  
The boy sighed and twisted around in the bed, lost in a deep dream. Miguel waited a few seconds before he made sure that he was still sleeping before quietly exiting and inching the door closed. He began walking down the bleak hallway, frowning as he thought of another cold night alone in that bed that seemed much too large for him. Of course he would not tell his crush that he loved him. There were really only two possible outcomes that would come from that. Rejection had the greater chance.  
  
**  
  
"What's wrong, Miguel?" Dalet asked as he struck again with his sword. "Not afraid of little me, are you?"  
  
Miguel blocked quickly and took a step forward. "Not a chance." They clashed swords again and again, doing the training exercises. "And you are not little!"  
  
Dalet smirked and ducked as Miguel's sword wobbled overhead of him. "Careful where you're putting that thing! Nearly beheaded me."  
  
He spun and met Miguel's sword to the right, hearing the sharp clang of metal. This was honestly the first time he was beating Miguel in swordplay. He smiled as he gained a few more hits on his part. His hair whirled around him as he jumped and ducked to keep away from the blade. His opponent pushed toward him and he backed up, choosing to keep some distance.  
  
Miguel scowled. Usually he could beat Dalet with one hand. At least he could have five weeks ago.  
  
"Come on, boy. Do you need some help from Gatti?" Dalet mocked as he spun around Miguel. "I'll slit you to rags if you don't get into it!"  
  
Miguel had no reply as he focused on his moves. He only frowned and blocked the next few assaults. He had no insults to give to Dalet, because he could not find anything that could be mocked.  
  
Dalet also frowned as he noticed how much Miguel was beginning to tire. This was not the Miguel he knew. Usually Miguel would be throwing insults right back at him and fighting harder, but today he wasn't. 'Hmm, this is very strange,' he thought as he gained more of the upper hand. He noticed Miguel was not moving right. It looked like something was causing him a great discomfort or pain.  
  
The clash of metal rang throughout the room as Chesta and Guimel finished. They stopped to watch the ongoing battle between their two fellow Dragonslayers. Chesta looked at the clock and turned to the fighting pair. "You two do know that it is time to stop, don't you?" he asked off- handedly. Neither of the two answered him, only keeping their attention on their opponent. Chesta rolled his eyes and walked up to Miguel. He had seen these two battle for hours on end, and he wanted some peace tonight.  
  
As soon as Miguel came within arm's reach he tapped the taller boy on his shoulder, making Miguel lose his concentration as he looked towards the offender to shoo him off. That brief interruption was all Dalet needed for a quick shot. He gained momentum as he ran forward and swung out with care, hitting Miguel's sword with a strong amount of force. Miguel tried to keep his balance but faltered and fell on his tailbone. Dalet smiled and clapped his hands together once as he realized he had won. He stepped towards Miguel and offered him his hand in an act of courtesy, but Miguel only looked at it for a moment and then stood on his own. He turned and started quickly advancing towards the exit, ignoring his name being called by Dalet as he rushed out.  
  
**  
  
Miguel quickly stopped in his room and slammed open his closet doors. Hurriedly rummaging through his clothes, he pulled out his dark blue bathrobe and his shampoo from the top shelf. He knew that at least one of three who had witnessed the fight would come after him and want an explanation of why he left in such a hurry. Right now that kind of pressure could cause a revelation of something he did not want out in the open.  
  
He knew that in the showers he at least had a chance of escaping their questions, and perhaps he could escape himself. His armored jacket fell to the floor along with his boots as he stepped out of them, leaving his light blue shirt and black pants.  
  
The metallic floors felt cold against his bare feet as he walked down the hallways of the Vione to the showers. He gave a brief sigh of relief as he noticed that no one was there. Throwing his clothes onto the top bar, he stepped into the square shower and closed the blue-tinted door. He turned the knob for the showerhead until it reached a relatively warm temperature and scrubbed himself furiously with soap. His boiling anger and humiliation dripped off of him like the water running down the drain. All right, so he had made of fool of himself, a very big fool of himself, and in front of Dalet too! Not only that, he doubted he would be able to sit correctly with a bruised tailbone for a few days. Good material for mockery amongst the other 'Slayers, for sure. Cursing every bad ounce of luck he had, he rinsed his hair of the shampoo he had applied roughly. The warm water felt soothing against his skin and soon he found himself just standing there, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the moment. The water running down his abdomen reminded him of his first problem. His pants had grown uncomfortably tight during the battle and a dull aching was still there.  
  
"Go away. Go away. Okay, bad thoughts..." A thought popped into his mind and he shook his head, shivering down his body. "NASTY!"  
  
**  
  
Dalet sighed as he stepped into the showers. This would be the last place he looked if he didn't find Miguel. The mess in his room consisting of strewn clothes and an open closet suggested that he would be here.  
  
Dalet was not one to let things be. He had always been taught to fix things before they became worse, and he strongly believed he needed to ease whatever Miguel was feeling. Surely it was something beyond the loss of the fight, for Miguel rarely took battles between friends seriously.  
  
He smirked as he heard the water running in one of the showers and came closer. For sure Miguel was in there. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a yell come from behind it. "NASTY!"  
  
He looked down at himself and back up in confusion. "What is nasty, Miguel?"  
  
**  
  
Miguel felt his breath hitch as he heard those words. It was Dalet! He held his breath for a moment and waited in silence. Perhaps he was dreaming. Yes, that was it...  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
'Damn! Now he's gonna open the door if I don't answer and see me with a freakin' boner, but if I do answer I'll sound weird and he'll open it anyway.' He sighed and decided to speak. "Nothing, Dalet. I was just thinking of something."  
  
"Oh. Are you all right?"  
  
He shrugged to himself. "Y- Yes! I'm fine... Why?"  
  
"Well, you left in quite a rush. I was just-"  
  
"I'm fine, Dalet, really!" Miguel interrupted as he became more agitated. "Please leave me alone. I just need some time to myself, that's all."  
  
He could hear Dalet sigh. "No. Now tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Miguel closed his eyes and leaned against the far wall. "Dalet, I... I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Miguel could hear the anger start to build up in Dalet's voice over the rushing water spraying over him.  
  
"Because, I just can't. That's all." He silently prayed that Dalet would just give up.  
  
But that did not happen. In fact matters turned out worse. The door to the shower slammed open and revealed Dalet leaning on the side walls, glaring at Miguel. For some reason, Miguel always noted that the irises of Dalet's eyes turned neon violet whenever he was angry. Right now they were brighter than that.  
  
"Tell me!" Dalet bellowed, refusing to be shrugged off.  
  
"D-Dalet, I..." Miguel physically cringed and looked away, his left hand rubbing at his right arm nervously.  
  
Dalet calmed down as he noticed this and reached out to turn the knob to stop the water. The water slowly decreased as the knob turned slowly and stopped, Dalet all the while not taking his eyes off Miguel's face.  
  
Miguel looked towards him and swallowed nervously, shifting his body weight from foot to foot. If he told this boy of his secret love for him, would he accept him, return his feelings, or become angry, yell at him, say he never wanted to see him again? If it were the latter, his heart would break. It was better to not know and be able to love him from afar, because if he was rejected he would not be able to do even that. It would have all been in vain, the wishing, the longing, the hoping...  
  
On the other hand, it would be nice if Dalet accepted, told him he loved him back. Which to choose...  
  
Miguel cast his gaze to the tiled floor and opened his mouth. He had made his choice. He mumbled something, but Dalet did not hear it.  
  
"Hmmm?" Dalet asked.  
  
Miguel looked back up and turned his head, giving a laugh of desperation. He shook his head and stood. He turned back to Dalet and opened his mouth, but faltered and closed it.  
  
Dalet was growing impatient. "Miguel, just forget-"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Dalet's eyebrows almost disappeared under the locks of hair covering his forehead in complete shock. His mouth was open but no sounds could come out.  
  
Miguel laughed again in defeat. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He looked down and took a step forward, coming to lean on the wall for support, his hand capturing his chin between his thumb and index finger. So this was it... "I'm sorry. I just couldn't-"  
  
"No!" Dalet interrupted, making Miguel feel more disheartened. "No, don't be sorry. I just... didn't expect this, that's all. I always thought you were straight, you know. I'm... You're... Oh, Miguel," he whispered as he stepped forward.  
  
Miguel mentally jumped as Dalet surprised him by taking him in his arms. He stood there for a moment, but after a moment he threw his arms around Dalet's shoulders when the realization struck him that his long-time love was holding him. He pressed the right side of his face against Dalet's right shoulder, choosing to keep his face away from his love lest he should break down and start crying. 'He pities me,' he thought. 'He doesn't love me.'  
  
Dalet took off his gloves and started to run his hands over Miguel's bare back. One hand entangled itself in Miguel's wet locks of brown hair. "Miguel, look at me."  
  
The shorter boy hesitantly turned his head and glanced up into Dalet's lilac eyes. Dalet smiled, his eyes sparkling. "I love you, too."  
  
Miguel's lips parted as his eyes grew wider in a reaction of unspeakable joy. Dalet leaned down and gently pressed his lips against his love's soft lips. Miguel's arms enclosed around Dalet's as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, the clapping of hands rang out. The eyes of both boys widened as it reached their ears. They broke the kiss and looked to the door where Gatti, Chesta, Viole, and Guimel stood clapping their hands and smiling at the new couple.  
  
Miguel took a step back into the shower and threw his robe around himself quickly in an attempt to hide his nakedness. Dalet could only stand there, his shoulders shaking in unsuppressed laughter at the small humor of the situation. Miguel came out again in his dark blue bathrobe and turned to give a good yelling at the others, but took one look at their faces and started smiling himself. He turned back to Dalet and gazed at him for moment, then threw his arms around him, showering him with kisses. 'Might as well put on a show for them,' he thought as he jumped and wrapped his long legs around the taller boy.  
  
Dalet caught on immediately and supported Miguel's weight with his hands, and with Miguel in his arms he strode off to the door, the other Dragonslayers parting to make way for the two. The grey door closed behind them as they made their way to Miguel's room. After they had left Chesta turned to the other 'Slayers. "Well, I guess we had best not bother them tonight." 


End file.
